garfielf_is_unbreakablefandomcom-20200214-history
Chris Chan (Enemy)
"It would seem those monkeys from 4cent were too much for my babies. Very well, I'll take my time and suck you all dry..." -Chris Chan Story Chris Chan is a major antagonist of''' the '''CwC arc, responsible for raping and killing countless women of the Morioh County. Thanks to Imagination's abilities, he is able to make himself into an immortal vampire with heightened muscle mass. He chooses to hide in the waters of Ell pond to both avoid drawing attention to himself, and to snatch his prey. While hunting one day, he slips up and allows his victim to shout for help before he could silence her. She claws at his Medallion, causing it to fall off his neck. However he is too busy ripping off her cloths to notice. He hastily retreats back to his underwater base of operations, only realizing an hour later after he is finished. By this time, Nermal, Jon, and Ed had recovered the Medallion and brought it to Garfielf to look at. Without the Medallion, Chris is unable to fully summon Imagination, and is limited to effecting his surroundings. If it isn't recovered, Chris will gradually lose his powers, eventually reverting back to his former self. Chris Chan deploys The Chaotic Combo into action to retrieve the medallion back. Wild is the first one to take action, as he senses the Medallion's energy from Garfielf and friends. Wild is able to subdue Garfielf and Jon with minimal effort, as he ensnares Nermal with his Vine Whip around his ankles. Pulling him up for questioning, he has little time to beat around the bush. Nermal having no idea what he's talking about, resorts to splitting his face to scare the information from him. Wild is suddenly killed by a rock that Ed had thrown off in the distance, sensing that there was danger in the forest. Magi Chan feeling Wild's vitals flatline, advises Angelica against retrieving the Medallion, feeling that it's a lost cause. Angelica devoted to her mission, readies her bow and homing arrow. Fearing that if Chris dies, then the rest will too as a result of Imagination losing her master. Magi Chan argues that they don't know that for fact, and believes Chris is possibly bluffing to keep them in line. Angelica refuses to retreat and readies herself for battle. However, she isn't fighting to protect Chris, she's fighting to protect her love, Magi Chan. Angelica launches the Homing Arrow in 3's direction, meanwhile Act 3 fully charges his Buster and fires a Max Shot. The Arrow is able to weave around the Max Shot and home in its target. Act 3 is able to catch the arrow before it could cause serious injury. Act 3 notices that something organic is inside the Arrows mouth, possibly the very thing controlling the Arrows flight. Act 3 switches over to his SCA sub-weapon, and jams a bomb into its mouth. Act 3 slams the Arrow under the dirt, and falls back. Where a giant explosion follows shortly after, wiping the Arrow out completely, and granting Act 3 the ability to fire homing shots. Magi Chan detecting a major disturbance inquires about Angelica's situation, distracting her long enough for Act 3 to fire off 3 Solar Shots. He is able to shoot the bow from her hands, and inflicts grievous injury to Angelica. Abandoning her faith to god (Chris), she rips off her cross necklace, and taps into The Power Of Sin. Losing her wings but retains her ability to float, and Angelic status, she is fueled with an undying loath for Nermal. Completely fixated on wiping him off the face of the earth, gathers the sins of her past, and converts it into an energy beam called Excalibur. Nermal beckons her to attack him, implying that it will be the last mistake she ever makes. Taking the bait, Angelica launches The Excalibur, shouting its name to the heavens. However, she didn't take into account that Nermals friends were preparing to launch a counter attack. Joseph Pastar had wrapped Nermal in invisible vines, only revealing them after she launched her attack. He is able to yank Nermal out of dodge, causing The Excalibur to wiff and hit the dirt instead. Angelica for a moment, is shocked back into her senses. But it was already too late, in the background, Jon had grabbed Angelica's Cross 'that she had thrown at Joseph earlier. Thanks to Jon's time on the baseball team as Star Pitcher he is able to throw the Cross back, and penetrate her backside. Caught completely off guard, Jon and Garfielf prepare the final stage of the plan. Garfielf had taken a piece of the tree the cross was stuck to, and stuck it onto the weapon. Using his '[Enhanced Healing], he pulls Angelica towards them. Garfielf and Jon launch a Geki, and pummel Angelica with a flurry of punches. Finishing her off with a final blow to the gut, launching Angelica. She ends up pinned on a tree with her own Cross, killing her instantly. Magi feeling her vitals flatten, decides to help out the surviving members. Feeling that he has nothing left to lose. Punchy, a former Guard 'of the Chaotic Combo gone rouge is seen sitting with Ed, enjoying a jawbreaker. Unlike the rest of the Chaotic Combo, Punchy stayed true to his values and morals, abandoning the ways of Chris to pursue his own destiny. Not perturbed by the possibility of dying if Chris is killed. He wishes to make friends with the kind strangers, displaying no hostilities towards them upon there arrival. It isn't long however, that they are found through sensing the Medallion's presence. Dark clouds cloak the skies, and snow now blankets the pond, resulting from Magi Chan's presence. Punchy stands his ground, refusing to let Sonichu, Rosechu, and Magi bring harm to Garfielf and friends. Sonichu views Punchy as no different from the strangers he stands between. Prompting him to launch a single blast against them. Joseph melts off snow from the grass, embedding it in his Hamon. He quickly rips them from the ground and creates a 'Barrier with the blades. Causing the blast to be dispersed completely. Magi Chan steps in and warns the Duwang Gang to stop, or he'll be forced to end the conflict himself. Before he can enact on this, Chris Chan steps out from the shadows and presents himself for all to see. Sonichu, Rosechu, and Magi fall to there knees before Chris, asking for his forgiveness. Garfielf recognizing that Chris is the Big Cheese of all this, asks Joseph if he can keep up with him. Joseph readies himself, and replies: "Beyond a shadow of a doubt." While Chris Chan isn't able to fully summon Imagination, his abilities are limited to small environmental changes. With what little imagination he has, he forces a majority of the cast to speak fluent Japaneses. Although sometimes his mind wanders, allowing brief moments for the cast to speak English. Chris Chan launches a final assault with what is left of the Chaotic Combo. One by one they fall to The Duwang Gang's hands, having far superior fighting experience then them. Chris is left with no choice but to fight them on his own. Luring Nermal into attacking him by sucking the blood out of Sonichu. Using the blood left on his fingers, he is able to blind Nermal temporary. Chris Chan having moved up just enough to be within range of The Medallion, is able to fully summon Imagination. Not wanting to kill them right away, preferring to toy with them, projects a spring loaded boxing glove that punches Nermal directly into his gut. He is sent flying towards Garfielf, who is knocked down attempting to soften Nermal's fall. Jon finds a sharpened stick, and begins charging headlong towards Chris. Chris remarks that Jon would make a perfect snack for Bulger. It's at that same moment Imagination 'manifests a megaladon from the pond waters, towering over everybody. The shark plunges for Jon, but is able to react quickly to the threat. Throwing the stick directly into the sharks nostrils, causing it excruciating pain and blood loss. Punchy seeing his opportunity to fight back, breaks free from Magi Chan's ice prison. Together, Punchy and Ed combine there godly strength into a singular attack. Sending the shark flying for several yards, causing it to explode into blood in another section of the forest. Chris Chan clearly furious by things not going his way, calls them insects for defying him. Garfielf retorts that if name calling is your only attack. Then you're too weak to challenge them in any other way. Initially too stunned to say anything back, Chris shouts out in rage, "'YOU WOULD DARE MOCK ME!?" 'In the heat of the moment, Chris is unable to figure out that Garfielf was simply distracting him. So that he could slip an attack of his own in. Using 'Power Of Lasaga to greatly enhance his healing range. He is able to use the clay stuck to the victims fingers to move her at high velocities and break through the ice. Catching Chris completely off guard, Garfielf manages to pierce through Chris's body with the hands of the dead body. This buys Jon enough time to hit Chris with Foot Toe. This however is countered by Imagination, manifesting a Plastic Guitar, and hitting Jon off the side of the head, causing heavy blood loss. Nermal enters a state of Rage '''after witnessing his friend get hurt. He is able to summon forth '''3 once more, this time switching over to his Arrow sub-weapon. Imagination is unable to deflect the arrow, as it comes back around to pierce its target. Soaked in her blood, the Arrow enters a frenzied state. Causing it to enter and exit her body, creating multiple open wounds. One of them being her left eye, which upon being destroyed, makes Chris mortal once again. Punchy see's his opening, and without second guessing himself, punches directly through Chris Chan. Severing his spine and destroying several major arteries. Before dying, Chris Chan expresses regret for expelling him from the Chaotic Combo. Implying that his skills have improved since. "Your words fall upon deaf ears... Chris Chan." The clouds soon begin to depart, revealing the evening sun. Having died while still having vampuric traits, Chris's body turns to ash, bringing an end to his story. Before that, Punchy departs him with these words. "Let your ashes return to this earth. May the wind cradle you to an eternal sleep." ' '"And may we never need you again" Personality Chris Chan is depicted as a selfish, egotistical sociopath, who will stop at nothing to obtain what he wants: China. Viewing others as obstacles in his love quest, he shows no remorse for those that get in his way. Having raped and murdered countless women of the Morioh county, he is nothing short of pure evil incarnate. Short fused and carrying a god complex, his world comes crashing down if anyone so much as stands up to him, or calls him out for his wrong doings. Throwing temper tantrums , and losing focus on everything else around him. Becoming fixated on the problem to such magnitude, that it causes him trouble in the battle against The Duwang Gang. 'Preferring not to get his own hands dirty, he sends out The Chaotic Combo to do his bidding. Appearance Chris Chan before 'Imagination was depicted as being fat, messy, and unappealing. Often wearing his signature shirt and Sonichu Medallion. Upon receiving the powers of Imagination, makes himself very buff, and fit. Fixing his greasy hair, and gives himself a well structure face. With his new found body, Chris refuses to wear a shirt of any kind, only opting to wear pants and shoes. Despite this, Chris never fixes his terrible vision, and still wears his thick rimmed glasses. Imagination is depicted as a busty woman with long flowing hair, covering her left eye, and wears a pair of red headphones. Her skin is textured with deep blue and shining stars, depicting the vast endlessness of space. Abilities/Skills/Traits * Lack of imagination: Chris Chan has the ability to summon forth and do anything he wants with the untold powers of Imagination. He could even erase enemies from existence just simply by thinking about it. But due to Chris's inability to think outside the box, he is unable to fully utilize Imagination to its full potential, and is severally hampered. Only opting to make himself immortal, bring his characters to life, and give himself peak looks. * No fighting experience: Chris Chan despite his imposing appearance, cannot fight to save his life. He must rely on The Chaotic Combo to be there to do what he cannot, defend himself. * Imagination (Stand): Imagination has the ability to do anything the user desires, all they have to do is simply think it up. Its only limitation is the user's own imagination. It can also bring drawings to life, carrying with them there respective personalities, and are gifted with the ability to see Stands as a result of Imagination's influence. Each item can only be summoned once, and once they die, they cannot be summoned again. Anything Summoned by Imagination is its own separate entity, and is not affected by Chris or Imagination. They can continue to live on even if both Chris and Imagination are killed. Chris lies about this to keep The Chaotic Combo in line, and under his control. Underneath Imagination's hair is a Leaky Red Eye, which is responsible for Chris's Power. If it's destroyed, Chris will lose his immortality and becomes susceptible to attacks like everyone else. Trivia * Originally the arc had nothing to do with Chris Chan, or his cronies. Instead it would of covered Garfielf and Friends comforting Ed as he sat in a forest by himself. Wondering why he was the one to survive, while his friends died. * Garfielf and friends were planned to fight Chris Chan and Sonichu much earlier than the arc ended up being. The battle was to be depicted in the daylight, with Sonichu being the only enemy they fight before Chris Chan. * The arc was extended to flesh out Joseph Pastar's and Garfielf's characters. * Punchy at one point during conception was meant to be an enemy, but thanks to a coin flip, the decision to add him to the party was made. * Punchy was originally supposed to die, implying that Chris Chan's words were true. Punchy would of shown little regret, except for not being able to try one more Jawbreaker before departing. Punchy was also planned to die by Magi Chan's hands, by telepathically forcing the Jawbreaker from Punchy's stomach. Causing him to spill his guts and die on the spot. But the author felt this would of been anti climatic.